Katherine and The Judge
by godessbloodrose
Summary: Katherine Tuffet has lost her father, now her evil step mother is determined to marry her off to the Judge Turpin who has recently lost his ward to a mental asylum, will she succumb, or be left sad and alone? NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS ; I WILL UPDATE SOON
1. Ms Tuffet and the Step Daughter

_(I do not own the character Judge Turpin, nor do I profit form this.)_

_Hi all! Haven't written anything in a looong time, so this is my latest contribution about mr Alan Rickman as The Judge!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1.**

**Ms Tuffet and her Step Daughter**

Katherine sat on her bed and combed through her long dark hair absent-mindedly.

The afternoon sun streamed in through her window, but was stifled by the lace curtains; casting a dull patterned light across the room.

Katherine stared at the poppies that patterned her walls, they had once been vibrantly red, scattered across the cream wallpaper with such realistic beauty, it was almost as if they could have been plucked right from the paper. Now however, they only dimly represented what they had once been, a pale faded pink, worn, aged and almost forgotten.

Katherine lived with her stepmother; her father had died when she was only a toddler, leaving her and her newly found mother in a most unrespectable position.

When she was seven, Katherine had to leave behind all that she held dear, including her own name and was moved to London. It was here that her stepmother took on a new identity, naming herself as Katherine's biological mother and claiming to be a grief stricken widow.

This however was not in the slightest bit true. The self-proclaimed Ms Tuffet was an evil, spiteful woman who married Katherine's sick father for his wealth, and when he died she squandered his business earnings on frivolities. Before she knew it, Ms Tuffet was alone and penniless with an orphaned child.

So she abandoned all but her hope, changed her identity with the last few thousand pounds that remained, and moved into a small, but reputable home with her new daughter in London.

Katherine was seventeen now, and had returned from boarding school to spend the summer with her step-mother, it was the first time she had been allowed home in three years.

A clock chimed somewhere in the distance, Katherine's gaze followed the sound until she found herself staring at the locked bedroom door again.

She sighed and dropped the silver hairbrush on the sheets, she longed to be back at the school, making practical jokes with her friends on the teachers. She needed excitment, fun and friends; instead she had to make do with a dusty old dolls house and the prospect of being verbally abused by her jealous stepmother.

She shuffled to the edge of the bed and moved the lace curtains to one side, the window was dirty, but she could make out the smeared shapes of children down below playing in their gardens, their laughter carried far, and taunted Katherine like cruel jeers. She grunted in irritation and swung the lace back across once more, how desperately she wanted to be outside!

A sudden rap at the door startled Katherine out of her sulk. With a nervous stumble she got off the bed and stood poised for the entrance of her stepmother.

Ms. Tuffet swept into the room, glancing quickly and cuttingly at her stepchild; she strode over to the window and swung the drapes across to completely block out the light.

Katherine felt a soft flump of material hit her in the face, then a dim yellow flicker of the gas lamp illuminated a sparkling dress, which she pulled from her vision.

"We are invited to attend the Honourable Judge Turpins banquet this evening." Ms Tuffet snapped at her foster child by way of greeting.

"I understand he has recently lost his ward to the asylum," she continued, pacing slowly about the room, her eyes fixed on Katherine, " what a terrible loss he must be suffering, we must make sure we are there..." she leant in close on the girl and placed her fingernails on either side of her small shoulders. " To comfort him."

Katherine kept her face placid, but as she digested her stepmother's words, she felt an angry pang of discomfort and hatred course through her whole body.

Ms Tuffet grinned knowingly and released her stepdaughter from her sharp grip before sweeping back towards the door.

"You have three hours to get ready, I trust you can manage to make yourself more appealing in that time?" She asked sharply, eyeing the girl with distain. " Remember you are considered a woman now, so behave accordingly, I have no qualms about punishing my dead husbands bastard child."

The words rung horribly in Katherine's ears, as her stepmother slammed the door shut once more. She felt a burning revulsion rise up in her chest and before she could stop herself she had screamed loudly at the closed door and hurled the dolls house which shattered loudly into hundreds of splinters against it.

Katherine stormed towards her bed and flung herself on top of her pillows, punching them repeatedly until she had only tears left. How she longed for her old life with her father again! How she despised the wicked old floozy who dared to call herself mother!

Eventually Katherine ran dry of tears, and resigned herself to dress for the forthcoming meal, her stomach was twisted into knots of fear, she knew that her step-mother had plans of re-marrying; she just hadn't taken into account that the one who might be getting married was herself...


	2. Introductions

_Hurrah! Sorry this took so long everyone, here you go! _

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

The stench of London Streets were unbearable, a mixture of plague, rotting food and waste. Katherine held the silk handkerchief close to her face and inhaled the lavender oil deeply, trying desperately not to gag in disgust.

The evening air was cold and crisp, but it did little to remove the suffocating odor of the town.

Everywhere she looked Katherine felt a threat of hostile bodies watching her,the gutters were alive with the poor watching her with silent hatred as she passed, feeling deeply unnerved by the atmosphere, she slid her hand across her thigh and reassured herself that the blade was still strapped to her upper leg, hidden beneath her many skirts.

Eventually their guide came to a stop outside a large stone mansion which seemed to sit at the very center of London.

Beedle glanced back nervously at his two guests and took a sizable portion of snuff that was hidden in his cuff links, he sniffed loudly and thickly, making Katherine's nausea all the more strengthened, she hung back behind the bony shoulders of her step mother to avoid the roaming eyes of the little man, he was far too obvious in his expression when he looked at her, it made her afraid.

Grinning in his foul way, Beedle sounded out three knocks on the cast iron door which echoed dully around them.

Her stepmother suddenly turned on her heels to face her child and wrenched hold of her wrist.

"I think it would be polite for you to stand beside Mr. Beedle Katherine, lurking in doorways as you do is not polite." she hissed.

Before Katherine could object she was wrenched up to the front step and forced to stand beside Beedle who's eyes wandered from her face to her chest, all the while grinning in his insufferable way, Katherine suppressed the urge to slap him and turned to face the front doors.

Katherine felt her heart pulsating hard, her mouth had turned to cotton, she had heard many tales of the Judge, his extreme wealth, his cruelty, his ruthlessness and his cold hearted nature, she was even more afraid of him than of Beedle; she shuddered slightly as a cold draft seeped through her dress, and kept one hand resting on the hilt of her dagger, unsure what to expect of the nights events.

The door unexpectedly swung open, Katherine felt her body give a start, she hadn't for a second thought that The Judge would be in front of her so quickly.

His dark eyes locked on hers, she felt herself quail; panicking she was unable to speak.

"The Lady Tuffet and her Daughter Katherine Sir." Beedle's sly voice cut into the air, making Katherine jump.

"Thank you Beedle." His voice was soft and rumbling, Katerine had many terrifying pictures of the Judge in her head, but the aristocratic elderly gentleman that stood before her was not what she had imagined, he seemed a lot less harmful than she first thought.

" Judge Turpin it is simply an honor to be here." Ms. Tuffet butted in, giving her step child a sharp nudge aside and taking the Judge's hand.

The Judge obliged by planting a polite kiss on her skeletal hand.

"It is my honor to have you here My dear, I have been somewhat lonely of late."

After a few more moments of formalities, they were ushered inside, the iron doors slammed shut behind them, giving Katherine an unshakable sense of foreboding.


	3. An Unexpected Offer

_Yay more from the charismatic Judge! Sorry, I know I am a slow updater, I work a lot, anyway, thanks to all have reviewed so far, nice to know there are some avid Judge Turpin fans out there like me :D_

**Chapter 3. **

**An Unexpected Offer**

Katherine stared around her as they were ushered in by the preening Beedle, the house was spectacularly grand, she was astounded by the height of the ceilings which were strung with large crystal chandlers, the walls were covered with a deep, rich burgundy wallpaper that were entwined with curious black patterns, and the entire place was dripping with ostentatious decorations, some of which Katherine assumed to be from places far from London.

As Katherine marveled at the décor feeling more like a lost child than she ever had before, she felt the towering presence of the judge move in close to her, she looked up to see his deep eyes gazing down upon her with an intensity that made her blush scarlet..

" I see you have an interest in the fine arts my dear." he drawled in silky tones making her shiver despite her embarrassment.

He smelt musky and strangely of a faint hint of sweet spices, just how she had imagined an adventurer to smell, a man who had toured the world and lived to tell.

"Well, I'm not greatly knowledgeable of them Sir, but I would very much enjoy to be." she replied in a quiet voice.

The Judge smiled an odd little smile and to her shock took her hand in his, his palms were soft, his long fingers enveloped her small hand in one fold, she felt her face burn, she had never been in contact with a man before, her step mother had forbidden her.

"My dear I shall make sure that by the time you leave you know the names of all the most revered artisans of the world."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, she snatched herself away in shock, her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

The Judge rose up once more and gazed upon her silently for a moment, Katherine wished desperately that some unavoidable black hole would come and suck her from her awkward situation.

"I apologize my lady, it seems this old man has become too accustomed to the company of women as of late, and has forgotten his proper etiquette," he paused to bow gently before her, making Katherine even more uncomfortable, " will you forgive me?" his dark eyes locked on hers once more, her heart was still pumping hard.

"O-of course Sir, I apologize also for reacting so rudely." she said in no more than a whisper.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ms. Tuffet's voice rang out in the hall.

"Judge Turpin you simply must show me the collection of scriptures that the town is raving about."

In one swinging movement Katherine felt herself being shoved aside, when she looked up, she saw that her step mother had taken hold of the judges arm and was coercing him towards his study with sickening smiles and false girlish giggles; she took her eyes off him only once to glance over her shoulder and shoot her step daughter a sharp, icy look that meant she could not afford anymore mistakes.

Katherine was left alone in the cold hall with the snorting Beedle who to her disgust took hold of her delicate arm in his fat one, and pulled her toward the drawing room where he could get the beautiful blossom alone and away from his master.

After what seemed like an age in Beedle's perverted presence, they finally returned. When Katherine saw that the Judge was arriving she instantly made an excuse to wrench herself from the sweaty grasp of the plump man and head towards her crooning step mother.

"Please Sir," she said directly to The Judge, ignoring her stepmother's warning look.

"I would very much enjoy it if you would show me around some more, I would like to see some more paintings." this of course was a tremendous lie, but any opportunity to get her away from the revolting Beedle was a chance she could not refuse.

The Judge smiled his odd smile once more and bowed again towards the girl, making her feel as though her discomfort would never end.

" I would be delighted." he replied, offering her his arm.

Katherine took hold of his velvet jacket with trembling fingers, her usual fearless moxie had all but withered away in the presence of this daunting yet strangely alluring man.

She felt herself being moved away from the room, she glanced up shyly at The Judge, feeling the most helpless she had ever felt, she had no idea how to behave, or what to say to this man, she decided that the safest option was to keep silent until she was spoken to. Even if this was intimidating for her, she would take this situation above the company of her heartless step mother any day.

She was lead to a large room filled with gold framed paintings of naked females and bookcases stuffed with old leather bound spines.

There was an enormous raging fireplace which sat in front of a burgundy chaise lounge, The Judge let go of her and made his way across the room.

Katherine stared after him, watching his graceful movements in his finery, and felt completely out of place.

He stopped at a book case and took out a large black book which was full of sketches, he glanced up at her and beckoned her to come closer to him.

Feeling herself tremble again, she quickly stepped towards him, not knowing what to say.

He handed her the book and moved gently round her, she stared at the pages, seeing a vast array of women sketched out in charcoal with a delicate intricacy, she blushed on seeing that they were naked.

" To me the most beautiful form, is the female body, it has a charm unlike any other," he paused and reached over to turn the page, she felt his arm brush against her and swallowed a dry lump that had formed in her throat; she had known that The Judge was said to be rather froward with the women he took a liking to, but she had no idea it would ever be _her_ stood in this position with him. She wanted to leave and hide away in her fading room once more, away from the awkwardness, and the humiliation she felt right now.

" You see, there is a certain amount of exploring one has to do before they can come to a conclusion with many things such as art." he murmured.

With a shock, she felt his hand gently stroking through her hair, she froze, unable to respond, his body moved in close behind her, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and smell his musky scent as his fingers traced themselves across her exposed neck and shoulders.

Her heart was beating so hard she began to pant gently, feeling afraid and strangely excited at the same time.

She suddenly felt his lips brush against her earlobe, his voice rushed gently into her ear as she pulled his spare arm around her waist.

" Would you like to see how one explores such matters?"

His fingertips slid down her neckline and traced across the tops of her breasts.

Katherine felt her skin prickle into a thousand goosebumps, and squirmed slightly as she felt the book slip from her hand and hit the floor in a scatter of loose paper.

"Judge Turpin."

An unfamiliar voice hit the atmosphere, and made Katherine jump, her face burned red at the thought of someone seeing her like this.

The Judge it seemed felt no humiliation what so ever and kept his arm around her waist as he glanced over his shoulder irritably.

"What is it Smith?" his voice rumbled in his chest and vibrated against Katherine's body.

"Excuse me Sir, but dinner is severed and your guests are waiting." the butler replied.

"Very well, I shall be there momentarily." The Judge growled.

Katherine heard footsteps marching away, and was surprised to think that she had not noticed them approaching before.

She stood stock still as she felt The Judge pull away from her, and move round to pick up the contents of the book.

Once he had replaced the book, he returned to offer her his arm once more, he looked down at her, she blushed and lowered her eyes to her dress, taking hold of his strong arm, feeling her body still tingling with nervous excitement.

"After dinner, I could arrange for you to stay and learn more if you would like?" he murmured gently, stroking her hair once more.

Katherine considered it, she was afraid of him, but she hated her step mother so much that any way to escape her bitter taunts and meager dinners seemed rather enticing.

" That would be nice." she heard herself mumble, as they made their way out the room.


End file.
